


[Podfic] Post Meridian - written by Hope (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is it,” Arthur says, gentler; he’s always less acerbic when he’s got his clothes off, and Merlin has an expression like that: like he’s so wide open that even a playful assault could wound him. “You’re too good for a tumble with a king?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Post Meridian - written by Hope (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Post Meridian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266708) by [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope). 



> [I orphaned this.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2504972) Now it's back.
> 
> I don't think I've ever made this many sex noises...?

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://tasangnokun.tumblr.com/post/19081124869/arthur-merlin-this-is-the-birthday-gift-for)

music: _Sleeping_ from the musical _Once_

**Duration:** 00:35:33

**Size:** 33.9 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/t2zgoibpzh94n8k/Post+Meridian.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azZ7md5IczQ&index=11&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/post-meridian).  
  
---|---


End file.
